Musings
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Alec and Ellie just think... [Part 7 of New Memories, New Life] *Complete*


**Title:** Musings  
 **Author:**  
 **Fandom:** Broadchurch  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Ellie (established)  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters.

* * *

 _Ellie_

The first time they made love, Ellie noted how passionate her encounter with Alec had been. On that kitchen table, her having just confessed that she didn't want perfect from Alec, that she loved him regardless of his faults, was probably one of the most intense moments of Ellie's life. Not that she kept count, but after a year and a half of making love, they never got less passionate, less gentle, or less heady. Whether it was a simply soft morning love making in bed or passionate, raw sex against a wall, the thrill hadn't gone.

Ellie thought about this, albeit rather incoherently, as Alec lay kisses on her bare body, his scruff slightly scratching the skin of her stomach. His lips are very soft as they caress her skin and feels like a contradiction. It suits though. Alec Hardy can be brash and argumentative, but at the same time is lovely and gentle. It's the same with his hands: the roughness of the skin of his hands compared to how softly he touches her ribs.

She hums with each kiss his mouth provided as they edged closer towards the apex of her thighs. Another contradiction: somewhat rough tongue but used softly, almost like a kitten. She dips her head back, moans softly with each lick. She can't really focus on much else but the way his mouth tentatively moved away and Ellie groaned. There's a grin, evil and teasing, on his face. Suddenly there is a fulfilment when he slides a finger inside of her, moving his body up to kiss her lips. Another slips in and Ellie gasped into his mouth. There is a different taste to him but nothing unfamiliar. She looked at how dark her love's eyes had become, and Ellie knew Alec was an intense man and has shown it both in and out the bedroom. Ellie loved this man dearly, for all his faults, no matter how annoying they may be.

-o-

 _Alec_

He gazes at the woman beneath him, and his heart spilled out with love. The heart she helped mend. He does appreciate every touch she gives him, the way her fingers count the muscles in his forearm as they contract with each slight thrust, the hand on the back of his neck slowly going towards his hair.

Ellie looks to be fighting her spike of ecstasy and the hand on the back of his head pulled him down for a hard kiss. Ellie moans into his mouth, gasping his name. Her cheeks are flushed and her breaths very deep. He didn't really see it the first time, having went to grab precautions, but he loved seeing her like this. Loved it because she trusted him and loved him enough to allow him to touch her this way. Her eyes are blown when she opened them.

"El?" he whispered, stroking his hand long the top of her arm.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Of course I am you idiot."

-o-

 _Ellie_

The man can be as daft as a brush sometimes but it's more endearing than annoying. Especially when he gives her a look that says that regardless of whether happens, he was her idiot. Her engagement ring was sure proof of that.

He kisses her, both trying to find a position that works, ultimately Alec is in a sitting position, Ellie on his hips. They are joined, and it's probably not possible for them to get any closer but they can try.

She feels his stomach contracting with each movement, his heart - his heart that she often worried about - is pounding but not in a bad way, and the fact he yearns into her touch makes her heart spill out for him. The combination makes her smile and she is grateful to this man for the new life he has given her.

"I love you," he gasped into her ear. He says it with so much sincerity and it's so heartfelt, Ellie kissed him so softly, it's barely felt.

-o-

 _Alec_

Before he and Ellie became a couple, Alec had dreamt of moments like these. He had been in love with her for a year before they eventually consummated their love and he had to admit the reality was so much better than the dream. Just the scent she carried, the feel of her skin and hair under his hands was heaven to him.

"I love you too," she tells him. Her breath on his neck was sending shivers down his spine. He didn't think he would last much longer and flipped them over so he was above her.

He starts making short thrusts into her. She groans with each thrust and moans when his finger rolls the bud of nerves. She trembles eventually, her neck tilted back and her eyes squeezed shut. It's a beautiful sight but he doesn't stare at it long as he soon followed her. His body lay on top of her and rolled to the side.

-o-

 _Ellie_

He's not heavy enough to crush her but Ellie does appreciate that he does roll to the side. Alec's heart is beating madly but doesn't seem to cause him or her much concern. He looks sleepily at her and he plants a kiss on her lips.

More than the sex she appreciated the sweet gestures like this. It's a side that she can only exclusively see. It's not like the moments he shares with their children. The love he has for the kids was innocent and loving. Ellie sees it when Fred gives him a painting or Tom and Daisy achieve something great in school.

The love he has for Ellie ... It's not as innocent but even the most innocent of things curved her lips to a smile. It was something as mundane as a shopping list when she and the boys first moved into the cottage. It only had two things on: toothpaste and oreos. She doesn't know why but it seemed natural as it was a new reality for them. A new reality they are trying to make still.

-o-

 _Alec_

He pulled out of the kiss but that's as far as he goes. He treasures this moment, the way her skin feels beneath his hands and against his body and the way she touches his still sensitive skin.

She sleeps, and Alec thinks himself lucky. Lucky that they can both rest easy, knowing their kids are fine, that they both know nothing can really come between them. He's not going to let her go.

She means too much to him. He holds her close and doesn't quite relax until he is certain she is relaxed in her sleep. He drifts off, a semblance of a smile in his sleep.


End file.
